Guilty Pleasure
by Madam Lestranger
Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort in the second wizarding war. His most faithful Death Eater is captured. Hermione Granger volunteers to help re-socialise the dark witch back into society. They must spend time together, the young woman supervising the former Death Eater. Resulting in something very new to both witches.
1. The War After

Chapter 1

The Golden Trio stood on the famous Hogwarts Bridge, or what was left of it. Fresh cuts, scabs and scars from past conflicts scattered all over their tired, aching bodies. The war was over. The bridge was littered with debris and rubble from destructive spells that were thrown all over the Hogwarts grounds mere hours before. Each piece of cracked and broken stone laying in heaps all around reminded the trio of every beloved life lost. This hurt the trio to their very core. Birds flew alone over the shell of the magical school as if they didn't know what horrors had taken place not long before their presence.

Earlier that day when the morning mist obscured vision and soaked blades of grass and vegetation, Lord Voldemort was killed by The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Most of his comrades and faithful Death Eaters were taken with him. One of the only faithful to the former Dark Lord to escape with nothing but a few scratches was Bellatrix Lestrange. Possibly, the most dangerous woman in the world. The disappearance of the dark witch was of the most concern to the ministry and what was left of the Order of The Phoenix.

Hermione stood with her arms wrapped around Ron in a loving embrace while taking in all that had happened. Her mind flickering over Fred, Remus, Tonks and many more. Holding Ron tighter with every thought of her friends layed out in the ruined Great Hall, their eyes dark and emotionless. Very unlike their living selves.

The form of a wizard loomed closer in the fog, distracting the trio from their thoughts. Thankful to the mystery person as tears were becoming dangerously close to pouring out of her eyes in grief for her fallen comrades, the young brunette removed her arms from around Ron's comforting body and informed Harry and Ron of the new presence soon to be among them. A familiar voice rang out, echoing to the very bottom of the chasm beneath them, bouncing off of every rock. "Thank goodness you're out here. We have a slight complication." The new Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall was the speaker. Her pointy witches hat and round glasses, similar to Harry's became visible in the foggy terrain. "I think it's best if I just show you."

Curiosity biting at the brains, the trio followed the beloved Professor into the wrecked castle, following her up ever moving stone staircases and down long, cold hallways, until finally, They stopped in an unfamiliar doorway. The Headmistress turned to look sternly at the trio. "We found her almost an hour ago," the elderly woman began. "She was quite difficult to get a hold of, but our trusty aurors, courtesy of Kingsley Shacklebolt managed to subdue her and bring her here. Without another word, the Professor pushed open the door with a wave of her wand to reveal a cell with a small bed inside it. Outside the cell, was a small table with only one chair accompanying it. To the trio's surprise, a woman with a mane of black, curly hair sat on the lonely bed in the cell. An unsettling, amused expression on her face. "Look at what the cat dragged in," she cackled, throwing back her head. "A half blood, a blood traitor and a Mudblood.

Mudblood.

That was what was carved on Hermione's left arm. Never to go away, or fade. It was there to remind Hermione of the filth she was believed to be by the Wizarding World's notorious Purebloods. Carved into her delicate skin by none other than the the dark witch herself, months ago. Pain seared through the brunette every time she looked at the painful reminder of what people thought of her. Especially when they used the hateful slur in that way. A way that sounded like they were talking about a contagious, dangerous disease. Anger flared on Ron's face at the dark witch's description of his girlfriend, more so than the description she had of Ron himself. Harry looked at Hermione with a mix of anger at the former Death Eater's harmful words and sympathy, for he knew what is was like to be hated and degraded in such a way.

"You survived", Harry asked as polite as he could sound. Hermione felt a gush of admiration for The Boy Who Lived for being to patient despite the dark witch's hurtful words, spilling out of her mouth as if every Pureblood was given a handout full of insults to use against people they deemed inferior to them.

"Yes I survived," the dark witch shrieked in annoyance. "I decided that my Lord's will was not going to be fulfilled and as you lot would say. I had a 'change of heart'."

Hermione found herself snickering. A change of heart you say? Bellatrix turned her head towards the brunette and scowled. "Yes muddy, believe me if you want, I couldn't care less about your opinions." "What do we do with her?" Ron asked, ready to put his hands around the dark witch's neck at any moment. Before McGonagall could propose an idea, a shriek came from the cell. "You will not put me back in Azkaban!"

The Headmistress took a few moments to clear her head of the raven haired woman's interruption. "I think we should try to re socialise Madam Lestrange back into society. Help her overcome her problems you could say," The Headmistress suggested. her idea came with strong remarks and disagreement from the two young men and a scoff from the dark witch. "I see none of you are up to it. I don't blame you, it's dangerous work." The Professor turned to look at the young woman standing in between the two boys. "I can do it," the brunette piped up, surprised at her own words. Help the woman that permanently scarred her body and tortured and killed her friends and countless others? Hermione was met with choking sound from her boyfriend and a worried look from her bespectacled friend. "Hermione, I love you, but are you mad?"

"On the contrary, Mr Weasley. Ms Granger here is being very kind and very brave in helping Madam Lestrange," McGonagall intervened before Hermione could respond with a clever remark of her own. A loud cackle erupted from the cell. "Re-socialise me back into society? You must be joking!" The dark witch was holding her stomach with laughter, unsettling, ear piercing laughter. It made the brunette's skin crawl with disgust. The Headmistress called to the two young men glaring at Bellatrix with utmost disgust and hatred. "I think it's best you two leave while I discuss with Ms Granger, Madam Lestrange's situation." Ron gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze and Harry smiled at her before the followed each other out of the room. "Professor, I-," the brunette witch started her sentence but could not find the words to finish it. The Headmistress held up her hand to stop her former student. "I think you should stay in Malfoy Manor with Madam Lestrange. We have already taken her wand from her." "Professor, I was thinking of repeating the seventh year….. I want to finish my education and then work in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures," the brunette said. "I see," the Headmistress replied. "Go home with the Weaselys and take some time before we come to any conclusions. After all, you just fought a war." The young woman smiled at her Professor. How she wanted to, one day become as wise and talented as the witch in front of her. The woman was to admirable.


	2. Separation

Back at the Burrow, the air was filled with tension. After the battle George did not speak to anyone nor did he come out of his room. Even though, all he needed was his family's love and sympathy at the loss of his other half, Fred. Molly struggled the most, after George, almost bursting into tears every time her son refused a meal or showed his face to her, dark circles under his eyes. On a night in the middle of July the large family sat around the dinner table. Not a word was spoken as Mrs. Weasley levitated trays and plates of food onto the table and in front of the inhabitants of the Burrow. Even George joined the table after weeks of protest. Everyone treated him as if he would shatter at any moment, which, in some way, he would.

"'Mione, you can't be serious about this. I can't trust her not to hurt you or torture you," the redhead nagged. "Then trust me. Trust me to help her. Anything she throws at me, I can take. I say this from experience," the brunette snapped, she had heard all these concerns from her boyfriend ever since they returned to the burrow weeks before. As much as she appreciated his concern for her and she knew he loved her very much. Why couldn't he trust her to take care of herself. Anyway, the dark witch wouldn't have a wand. What harm could she do? Hermione would have the upper-hand, a weapon to defend herself if she needed. The sun was setting behind a fluffy patch of clouds, illuminating the sky with a red haze. Some of the remaining sunlight was beating through the small window in the Weasley's cramped, yet homey dining room. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's second mother was informed of the situation by Professor McGonagall before the trio had returned from Hogwarts and was not hesitant to talk the young woman out of her plans to help the dark witch. "I really don't think it's worth it Hermione." She's too far out of her mind for the help of a little girl." These words had really irked Hermione. "Little girl". As far as Hermione knew, she was no longer a little girl. She was a young woman. She shot down Molly's words and accusations of the dark witch, responding with thanking Molly for her concern and she had already agreed to do it, she couldn't abandon the former Death Eater. If nobody would do it, she would be sent to rot in Azkaban and in Hermione's opinion, nobody deserved that, even the most dangerous woman in the world.

The family were met with visits and conversations with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts. On this visit, the Professor discussed with Hermione repeating her seventh year in a month. "We will give you a separate room from the other students. Madam Lestrange may not be a danger to you, but the other students are no exception to her rage," the Professor explained in the Weasley's overgrown back garden. The rustle of leaves and grass among the wind was the only sound audible against the student and teacher's conversation. "Professor? What are we going to do if Bellatrix does not comply?" As daunting as it was, sharing living quarters with the dark witch. Hermione couldn't help but worry. What if the former Death Eater point blank refused to leave her evil ways behind her. The brunette was aware that it wan't going to be easy, but she was doubting if it was even possible at all. "She should be thankful she's not rotting away in Azkaban again already," the Headmistress was a respectable woman, but the tone of loathing in her voice showed just how much she hated the woman. "Ms Granger, you don't have to do this. You can pull out at any moment, you just need to tell me…" Hermione shook her head. "It's okay, Professor. I made my promise and I'm not going to break it."

After what the dark witch had done to her back in Malfoy Manor without any qualms, the brunette's mind was riddled with nightmares of her torture and she often spent nights in tears, unable to breath and no sound coming out of her besides sobs. She traced the letters on her left forearm, 'mudblood'. She went over every letter twice, feeling every fold of tattered skin. She was proud to wear that reminder, proud to be a Mudblood, but fear swept over her like a violent tidal wave at the thought of living with the vile woman that caused all that pain. Relieved that she had the Headmistress' help and support and of course her wand for protection, the young woman pushed that fear to the back of her brain and let her mind fill with excitement at the thought of returning back to Hogwarts, her home.

Harry and Ron were pleased to inform their friend that they had been offered positions in Auror training in the Ministry. Hermione congratulated them, but she was a bit disheartened at the fact she wouldn't see her boyfriend until Christmas. She hugged them tight and kissed Ron passionately, ruffling his hair as she took in his warmth, muffled giggling erupted from her mouth as Harry watched them awkwardly.

Hermione felt a gush of love for the Burrow and its inhabitants.

**A/n**

_Sorry these first two chapters were so short. The next one will be longer, I just have quite a bit to do xD_

_See you then 3_


End file.
